


All-American Boy

by ImagineYourself



Series: A Thousand Unfinished Books [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fourth of July, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the All-American Boy music video (but with a happy ending!). Yes, Sam knows he's been in love with his best friend for the past few years, maybe even since they were kids in grade school. Yes, it hurts him every time he sees Gabriel with one girl or another. Maybe Sam hoped things would change between them, but he never expected it to happen like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the song All-American Boy by Steve Grand. I heard the song and then saw the music video, and because it was so heartbreaking, I just had to write something that would give me a happy ending to think about, so I wrote this! Now I don't really write much of Gabriel so please excuse any OOCness that may be present..but I really wanted this to be a Sabriel fic so I did my best!
> 
> As a sidenote, the playlist for this fic is:  
> All-American Boy ~ Steve Grand  
> Sideways ~ Citizen Cope  
> Little Wonders ~ Rob Thomas

_Ripped jeans, only drinks whiskey_

_I find him by the fire while his girl was getting frisky_

Sam sat on the tailgate of his truck, a red cup in his hand that he periodically gulped down a sip of whiskey from. He could hear laughter falling from his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what was so funny. He was just in a good mood. It was the Fourth of July and he’d just graduated from Lawrence high, about to head off into a bright future with a full ride to Stanford.

His eyes found his brother, who was on the other side of the huge bonfire, grinding up against his boyfriend Castiel in time to the loud music blasting around them. His brother had a stupid grin on his face and Sam smiled a little sadly at them. His gaze swept around until they found his best friend, Gabriel. They’d been friends since grade school, Gabriel having simultaneously annoyed the shit out of Sam more times than even his own brother, but had also made him smile more than anyone ever could. No matter what’d happened, they’d stuck together for years.

Just like Gabriel was currently stuck onto some random girl that Sam thought was named Kali. They were glued at the hips and he could see his friend continually teasing her with unfinished kisses. Sam was about to turn his head away when Gabe suddenly looked to him and their eyes met. There was a grin on his face and one of those hot eyes—the same color as Sam’s drink—winked. One side of his face was lit by the fire, the flames reflecting in that one iris while the moon was in the other.

Sam shook his head with an amused snort and glanced away, into the fire. He could hear Gabriel’s laugh and then suddenly his friend was clambering over to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders with that stupid smile of his. He stole Sam’s cup and a drink of his liquor before handing it back and looking over to where Kali was still dancing by herself.

“Fun party, yeah?” Gabe asked, nearly having to shout to be heard over the din of music and other people talking.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam replied around a laugh as he raised the cup back to his lips. He downed the rest of the drink. He knew it was probably time he stopped drinking, but instead he reached behind him into the bed of the truck to grab the half-empty bottle that was sitting there and poured himself some more.

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder. “Lighten up, Samsquatch! It’s our last summer before college, and I’m making the most of it. Are you?”

 _Excuse me for not wanting to spend it banging everyone in our graduating class,_ Sam thought sullenly to himself. Out loud, he just said, “Yeah, well you and I have different definitions of fun,” adding a smile to it to make the blow seem lighter.

Raising his brows, Gabriel jumped back to the ground. “Yeah, whatever.” He grinned and pulled a lollipop from his pocket, ripping the plastic wrapper off and shoving it into Sam’s mouth before scampering back to his girl.

As soon as he was gone, Sam let the smile fall from his lips as he examined the candy and sipped his whiskey.

 

_I'll be sittin’ here, drinking my whiskey_

_I won't say goodnight unless I think ya might miss me_

. . . . .

 

_I'm gonna wrestle you out of them clothes,_

_Leave that beautiful body exposed_

It was only about half an hour later when Gabe slid back into Sam’s side, his face showing that he was _not_ going to get lucky with Kali.

“What happened?” Sam asked, though he really didn’t care. He was the best friend, though, so it was his job to ask.

Just as it was his job to listen as Gabriel grumbled, “She’s such a fucking cock tease. Saying all these things and then— _oops, I have to get home, it’s past my curfew!_ ” He said the last part in an obnoxiously high-pitched voice that Sam assumed was supposed to be an imitation of what Kali’s voice probably didn’t sound like at all.

“Sorry, man,” Sam told him with a pat on his back. And sue him if his hand stayed just a little longer than was really necessary.

“Let’s hit the lake, I could use a swim,” Gabe suddenly said, taking Sam’s cup again and gulping down the rest of it before grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the party. They followed a path they knew well that would take them from the cover of the trees to the water’s edge where an old, unused dock sat.

Gabe pulled his shirt off with a grin thrown Sam’s way and Sam couldn’t help but pause to just look at him and his bare skin glowing in the moonlight. He soon shook himself off and shed his own plaid button down as his friend slipped out of his ripped jeans and ran down the dock, somehow losing his boxers in the process. Sam followed behind as Gabriel let out a shout and jumped off the edge of the dock. His head surfaced with a laugh and Sam jumped in next to him, giving him a face full of water.

They both spluttered and laughed and splashed water at each other, slowly moving farther from the dock and closer to each other. Sam hadn’t meant for it to happen, but all at once, Gabe kicked through the water towards him and Sam moved his head in just the right way so that their mouths brushed right up against one another. Gabriel recoiled, but the smile he had was still on his lips.

“Whoa, sorry! That was a little close for comfort,” he said, swimming away a bit.

Sam laughed a little nervously. “Yeah. Your fault for getting in my face,” he said, acting like the almost-kiss hadn’t bothered him in the least. In truth, his nerves were roiling and his body seemed to have grown a mind of its own.

“Your fault for being so in love with me,” Gabriel teased, splashing him again.

Ducking his head under the water, Sam retaliated by kicking his feet on the surface, making Gabe laugh and jerk backwards. He resurfaced and Gabriel called for a truce. With one final splash, Sam agreed and they let their laughter dissolve into amiable silence and smiles as they floated around, listening to the faint sounds of the party and the chirping of crickets.

“She really wasn’t worth it anyway,” Gabriel suddenly said. “She was kind of bossy. But she was hot.”

Sam sighed silently and started to make his way back to shore. He shook the water out of his long hair and pulled on his boxers and shirt, making his way to the edge of the dock so he could sit and watch Gabe with his feet in the water. The moonlight was playing off the ripples in the water and he couldn’t help but notice the way it shone around his friend’s body, reflecting on his water-spotted skin.

“Like what you see, Sammy?” Gabe asked, glancing over at him and waggling his brows with a smile. Sam chuckled and hoped the darkness of night would cover up his blush. Gabriel swam over and put his arms up on the dock, resting his chin on top so he could look up at Sam. “You’ve been quiet this evening? Something up?”

Sam shook his head. “Nah, not really.”

“You sure? You can talk to me, Samsquatch.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He got to his feet a little unsteadily, feeling nowhere near as drunk as he wanted to be at the moment. He heard Gabe splashing around to get up onto the dock behind him as he went to retrieve his pants and pull them on.

Gabriel passed him by with a pat on his arm. “Let’s get back so we can drive up the hill for a good view of the fireworks,” he said excitedly, getting dressed, too.

 

_Now hold there, just a moment_

_I want to take this in now we don't need no photo of it, no_

_We should go this road tonight_

. . . . .

 

_And you can have my heart and my soul and my body..._

_Just be mine_

 

They found themselves lying on a blanket in the bed of Sam’s truck, the bottle of alcohol nearly empty between them as they waited for the fireworks to start. Most of everyone else had gone home or were still down at the bottom of the hill at the bonfire. They could just barely hear the music in the distance from there.

Sam was laughing at a joke that Gabe had made, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was. He was just laughing, and he was happy to hear his friend laughing beside him. He felt Gabe prop himself on his elbow beside him and put a hand on Sam’s chest, the vibrations of his laughter transferring through the touch.

“Sam, Sam,” Gabriel laughed, “you’re the best friend a guy could have.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Sam replied, willing away the little voice that was nagging away in the back of his head.

“No, I mean it!” Gabe’s laughs fell into the occasional chuckle and his smile turned to something a little more meaningful. Or maybe Sam was just reading too much into it. “I love you, man,” he said, moonlight lighting his whiskey eyes and Sam felt as if he could just drink them up then and there.

“Yeah, me too,” he said from behind a faked laugh.

“You mean that?”

Those smiles never left their faces even as Sam told him, “Of course. We’ve been together since we were like little kids.” He sat up a little bit. “Dude, you are so drunk right now.”

Gabriel giggled. Sam felt his stomach clench. “Yeah? So are you.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, too. “I guess so. We better not do anything stupid tonight, then.” Gabe was so close to him, and he felt that unless he moved fast, he really would make some stupid mistake that night. Gabe was just a few seconds ahead of him, though.

“Stupid like this?” Gabriel took a moment to grin at him before he leaned forward just enough to close those last few inches between them. His lips touched Sam’s, but this time he didn’t pull back, he just pressed forward until Sam put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.

“Whoa, whoa, Gabe! What the hell?”

“Sammy…” Gabriel admonished, shaking his head slightly. He swung a leg over so that he was sitting on Sam’s middle and looking down at him with the starlight framing a halo around his face.

“Jesus, Gabe!” Sam protested, trying to push him off. “I knew you were a handsy drunk, but this is a new level, even for you.” He was scared, and he knew that it was showing on his face and in his eyes.

“Think I haven’t noticed how you always look at me? Think I haven’t known it all along?”

“Known what?”

Gabe grinned wickedly. “That you’re in love with me!” he said in a sing-song voice.

“Okay, I think you drank just a little too much. Seriously, cool it.” He looked a little hurt and Sam immediately felt bad. But he could also feel something else, and damn it if Gabriel didn’t get off soon things were going to get really awkward. Yeah, Sam may have had a little crush on him for the past few years… but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship over it.

“Sam, just…”

“You’re drunk!”

“So what?”

“You wouldn’t be doing this if you were sober.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. Maybe not. But it doesn’t really matter because we’re already right here.”

“Gabe,” Sam whined. “You don’t want to do this.”

“What if I do?”

Sam stared at him, half in shock, half in fearful hope. One of his hands was on Gabriel’s shoulder, the other on his knee, but he stopped trying to push him off. He could feel Gabe’s hand still on his chest, the other holding him up above Sam. “What?” he asked stupidly.

Above them, the first firework sailed into the air and exploded into bright red and white next to Gabriel’s face, momentarily sending a flash of light over him.

“Sam… I’ve been trying to get your attention all fucking night,” Gabe told him with a serious expression.

“What about Kali?”

He shrugged. “I just wanted to get you jealous. See if you would do anything.”

“You were trying to get me jealous?” Sam asked, suddenly furious. “Do you know how many fucking times I’ve had to see you fucking around with one girl or another and then having to listen to you talk about her for the next three weeks?”

Gabe winced. “Yeah. Sam, I’m sorry. I—”

“You’re sorry? Really, Gabe? You can’t just drop this shit on me and expect me to—mmf!” Sam broke off as Gabriel leaned down and captured his lips. He tried to fight it, tried to turn his head away, but Gabe’s hand slid around to the back of his neck and tilted his head so that Sam had to open his mouth slightly. Even around the taste of whiskey and pure _Gabriel_ that was filling his mouth, Sam half-heartedly tried to stop Gabe.

It wasn’t until Gabriel slowly rolled his hips into Sam’s that he finally gave up and shoved his hands into Gabe’s hair to pull his mouth down harder. And, _God_ , it was better than anything Sam could have ever imagined it would be. He heard Gabe make a soft noise in the back of his throat and he tugged his fingers through his tangled locks.

He’d had way too much to drink but the weight of his best friend felt so perfectly right on top of him and Sam didn’t think he could make himself pull away even if he wanted to. Instead, he slid a hand down Gabriel’s back and over his ass, involuntarily clutching at it when one of Gabe’s hands found its way to the crotch of his jeans and cupped the half-hardness hiding there. Before Sam knew it, his shirt was being unbuttoned and hands were running over his bared skin, followed soon by a mouth he’d dreamed about for years.

He forgot that he was mad at Gabe. He forgot that his friend had been breaking his heart every day for the past few years. He forgot about Kali, and about every other girl that Gabriel had ever been with. He forgot about the fireworks that were consistently exploding above them in brilliant colors and flashes of light.

He may have even forgotten his own name as Gabe’s mouth latched onto his neck while hands fumbled with the zipper on his jeans.

But really, he couldn’t care less, because nothing mattered in that moment but Gabriel.

 

_Be my All-American boy tonight_

_Baby you light my fire_

_It's gonna be alright, alright_

. . . . .

_So won't you come back with me_

_And lay with me a while_

 

He had a really hard time remembering when he woke up in the morning, shirtless with Gabriel laying on his chest and a blanket tangled around their legs. The sun was high in the sky and Sam blinked wearily, realizing just where he was and struggling to wake up and move away. His frantic movements woke up Gabe, who lifted his head just slightly to see that it was morning before collapsing back onto Sam.

“’Ey, Sammy,” he mumbled. “Wha time izzit?” he slurred, voice heavy from sleep.

“Uh. Probably close to noon,” Sam replied hesitantly. He was wide awake now, but his head was starting to pound, providing an ugly background noise to the sounds of birds and bugs and wind in the trees.

“Fuck…” Gabe shrugged to himself. “Parents wanted me to do a thing today, but I might as well sleep more,” he said, much more coherent though his mouth was pressed up against Sam’s ribs.

“Gabe—” Sam began nervously.

“Yeah?”

“Last night, uh…”

“Was great,” Gabriel laughed. “Party was fuuuun,” he drawled.

Sam closed his eyes briefly. _He doesn’t remember,_ he thought to himself.

“And the sex, too. That was great,” Gabe suddenly added. Sam froze and he must have noticed because he moved his head to look up at Sam’s face. “What? At least tell me it was better than you hoped, otherwise I’ll be self-conscious.”

“You’re never self-conscious,” Sam managed, earning a laugh.

Gabriel heaved himself up and shifted so that he was propped up on his elbows next to Sam. There was a stupid smile on his face. “Yeah, that’s true. But you love me anyway.”

Sam couldn’t help the fond laugh that escaped his lips. “So, you don’t regret last night?” he asked, serious again.

Gabe looked taken aback. “Regret it? I never do something I think I’ll regret.” He gave a short grin before ducking his head down and hiding against Sam’s skin. “And anyway, it was something I’ve wanted to do for a while.”

“Really?” Sam was incredulous. It was one thing when your best friend was drunk and knew you had a crush, but it was completely different when it was something he’d been thinking about before. He was still as Gabe suddenly moved to lean over his face.

“You’re not the only one allowed to have a crush,” he muttered, mouth tantalizingly close to Sam’s. The taller didn’t waste a second and immediately reached up to pull him into a kiss that was soft and tender and exactly what he needed.

Gabe pulled away after a couple of minutes though, a pouty look on his face. “We missed the fireworks,” he said.

Sam’s laugh filled their ears. “There’s always next year.” He watched while Gabriel’s sudden smile slowly went from hopeful to elated to wicked.

“Maybe next year I’ll bring lube!” He giggled when Sam shoved at his shoulder.

 

_Be my All-American boy tonight_

_Where every day's the 4th of July_

_And it's alright, alright_


End file.
